cavalieroftheabyssfandomcom-20200213-history
Just
Just is the name Ouroboros takes on after sealing himself inside a deceased body to pose as Regis Nex's son. In further chapters, it was proven that Just is definitely not Nex's son. Appearance Just's appearance is very similar to Regis Nex when he was young. Some say that he is his younger version. Just is displayed as being both light-hearted (always wearing a fake smile) and cruel (his face takes on a demonic appearance). A demonic appearance of Just can be seen randomly throughout the story. In his demonic state his face takes on a form similar to a jack-o-lantern. Just wears a long black jacket over a white business shirt. He also wears a loose bow-tie that hangs below his neck. Personality Just appears as a happy-go-lucky teenager always wearing a smile. All of this is an act as he loves to torment others for his own amusement. Usually, he likes to play mind games with whatever a person fears most. Just is great at manipulating people in order to attain whatever it is he desires. Just is very sadistic in his actions because he is truthfully a snake demon called Ouroboros created by Osky. Osky refers to Just (Ouroboros) as a perfectionist which he considers both a positive and negative quality. People should be concerned if Just takes an interest in them since good things never follow his desire to examine the person of interest. He takes great pleasure in mentally and physically, sometimes in a sexual manner, torturing people who intrigue him. Perhaps, he considers this as a way to get more closure on the individual's true self. Ninoorut, Xix, Osky, and now Siana have been tortured due to Just's interest in them. History The human who Ouroboros seals himself in was originally deceased.Cavalier of the Abyss chapter 4, page 8 After Osky and Navarus form the contract Ouroboros' soul was released from its confines and took refuge in the deceased human's body.Cavalier of the Abyss chapter 8, page 21 After the merge was completed Ouroboros took on the name Just. Just then met up with Navarus and they left to interuppt the wedding ceremony. Plot Just's true form, Ouroboros, is shown briefly as Navarus and Osky form a contract. Ouroboros is released from his confinment and seeks out a recently deceased corpse to take refuge in.Cavalier of the Abyss chapter 8, page 23 After being awaken in the demon body he calls himself Just. At some point he met up with Navarus and the two went to interuppt Ninoorut and Yuan's wedding commencement party. Just appears before a possessed Xix; the demon Skoll took over his body, and Crown Prince Ninoorut who had been dueling beforehand.Cavalier of the Abyss chapter 10, page 3 Just is able to easily defeat Xix and is amused when he sees how weak Xix is when his demon brother Skoll is possessing the boy. Right before he is able to land the finishing blow, Regis Nex stops his attack.Cavalier of the Abyss chapter 10, page 18 Just, still not used to his newly contracted body, begins to spew blood which Nex mocks him over. Just is put in a bad position when Regis Nex demands to know if he is truly the son of Serin after the demon proclaims himself the true heir in front of the entire court. He puts Just to the test by asking about the whereabouts of the demon stone Semek, who belonged to Serin. Just is worried over what response to give, but manages to come up with a decent answer to appease the Regis. Rumors begin spilling throughout the kingdom over who is the true heir-Ninoorut or Just? Just takes every opportunity to antagonize Ninoorut's insecurity over the possibility of not being the true son. Just continues working with Navarus, who is seeking his confined daughter Serin. Sensing the growing stress Ninoorut has over his belief he is not the heir, Just takes further advantage of this fact by taking the prince to Serin's chamber.Cavalier of the Abyss chapter 17, page 5 His reason is that the Regis has taken great lengths to keep the "Great Betrayer" under constant supervision and close enough for him to keep a watch over. Also, Just learns of Ninoorut's interest in the captive. Leading Ninoorut through the booby traps, they come to stand before the prisoner and Just claims that Serin is the only woman the Regis has ever truly loved.Cavalier of the Abyss chapter 17, page 6 Ninoorut is horrified of seeing the woman imprisoned and Just further claims how strange it is that the Regis still shows such interest in a woman who betrayed him since he still keeps her confined and is said to periodically visit her. Just concludes the Regis either wants to continue his torturing of his past lover or refuses to part with her so is using twisted means to keep her close. Then, Just jumps into the topic of Iffrita claiming to carry the Regis's child. Just hints that the Regis only allowed Iffrita to stay due to grief over Serin's betrayal and lack of concern for checking about the woman's credibility in her claims.Cavalier of the Abyss chapter 17, page 18 During another one of their confrontations, Just wounds Ninoorut and leaves thinking to himself he got what he came there for as he licks his lips revealing his theft of Ninoorut's blood during his attack.Cavalier of the Abyss chapter 43, page 20 When Just finally reappears after the other teenagers journey into the past, he is telling Navarus not to worry so much since he has everything under control. The Regis hosts the Seal ceremony and Just begins to mentally assault Osky's mind after learning he is present. Just warns his master not to interfere with his game or else he will face the consequences. When the Regis asks the three boys who will begin. Just automatically jumps to the challenge.Cavalier of the Abyss chapter 44, page 11 Just cuts his wrist and gloats over the fact that Ninoorut is so nervous since he still doesn't realize what his blood is capable of. It is then shown he uses the blood he stole from Ninoorut to open the seal, after qualifying for the son he is quick to flaunt this success before the whole court before waltzing off to stand next to Navarus smugly.Cavalier of the Abyss chapter 44, page 24 Powers & Abilities *Regeneration - he can reform torn skin and can even make his body develop new skin when his body gets caught in an explosion. *Paralysis - Just uses a paralysis style attack on his creator Osky numerous times to halt the man in mid-speech or action whenever he does something Just doesn't agree with. Relationships Osky Although Just considers Osky as his "father," he does not view Osky in an affectionate manner and continuously mentions how he would prefer ripping his father apart than offer love. Technically, Osky is his master, but holds limited power over Just. Just finds great pleasure in abusing Osky's crow form and has even tried to land a few lethal strikes on Osky's true form. While Osky has managed to avoid fatal injuries he barely misses Just's blows by a hair. Demon Navarus Just works with Navarus since he is bound by a contract made from Osky; however, all his actions are for his own benefit. He could care less if Navarus is successful in attaining the throne since Just views everything as a game and has his own objective in mind. When Navarus orders Just to obey his commands Just is quick to remind the former clan leader how he was the one who sought Ouroboro's powers therefore he should remain humble. The once proud Navarus is forced into submission and has been seen as anxious in the demon's presence. Ninoorut Noah Just enjoys antagonizing Ninoorut because he is amused by Ninoorut's impulsiveness. Just loves getting a reaction out of people and Ninoorut acts upon his emotions easily. Just teasingly refers to Ninoorut as his brother but often remarks mentally how Ninoorut is ignorant of his true position in the grand scheme of things. Just has made Ninoorut one of his key players in the debate over whose the true heir. Throughout the manwha, Just has been one of the major factors in Ninoorut's decision to join the Night Clan. Even after joining the organization and regaining a sense of self-awareness and self-confidence Ninoorut still manages to lose his composure when Just is involved. With a few quips on Ninoorut's blood-line and a few whispers of deceit into the former prince's ear Ninoorut makes himself into an easy target for Just's corruption. Just has slowly and intimately corrupted the prince into developing negative feelings and animosity towards his family and clan. Unfortunately for Just, Caladborg and Siana's acceptance has slowly helped the prince better learn how to ignore Just's chides. Regis Nex Just plays the role of a son trying to win his father's approval, but learns early on Nex is not fooled by his tricks. Just finds Nex interesting since the Regis is not one to be easily riled up by Just's actions. Nex is one of the few people who has intimidated Ouroboros into silence since Just loves the sound of his own voice. Xix Just views Xix as an idiot and loves to pull pranks on him. Just is the one who tells Xix about the possibility of Serin being his mother; whether this is true or not is still undetermined. (Just may have told him just to get a reaction). However, as time goes on, Just begins to view Xix as another piece in his puzzle and questions just what role Xix will play. Xix's ability to maintain Skoll without losing his mind or soul has made Ouroboros highly interested in the teenager. Siana Compared to Just's typical antagonizing manner to people who interest him Siana is one of the few Just has taken great pleasure in sexually harassing and teasing the demon clan member. Just finds her status as both a rebel and an undead as highly enticing and has made it known he sexually desires her for these qualities. Siana does not reciprocate his flirtatious manner and has shown extreme discomfort in how he addresses her. Although Just seems more interested in adding Siana into the fray than accepting her as a possible love interest. He does take great pleasure in making her squirm just for domination purposes. Quotes *''"My, My. When someone is in ecstasy, you really shouldn't interrupt... Brother. As long as Osky left your life in my hands, the person to kill Osky...is me... Ouroboros."'' - Just to Xix, in Chapter 10. *''"I won't forgive you if you interfere, thought you may be my father."'' - Just to Osky, in Chapter 44. *''"I shall go first. It's only fair that I get tested first, since my side requested it. Plus, I want to set a good examlpe as an older brother. Oops... I guess we won't know whether I'm an older brother or not until after the test, huh? I hope I can be accepted as your real brother with this."'' - Just to Ninoorut, in Chapter 44. * "It won't be fun without unknown variables. If not it would just be boring right?" Just develops an interest in Xix, Chapter 57. * "Do you see that? The main actress has arrived--oh right, you're blind huh? I'll explain." Just eagerly watches Iffrita Noah's execution with a captive Rana, Chapter 117. * "Ahh, this is boring... When will this trial end? If it's gonna take this long... I wish they can just kill her off quickly." Just grows bored as during Iffrita's execution, Chapter 118. Chapter Appearances Trivia *He is the Demon beast Ouroboros, who is inhabiting a body. *Regis Nex knows that Just is not his bloodline. *Just considers Osky as his creator/father, but has no problem with disobeying Osky's orders. *His new goal is to kill Xix. References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Undead